Arthur's Magical Mishap
by AzothPandemic
Summary: Arthur messes up a spell causing him to turn into a neko. Alfred comes along and offers to help leading to the best night of their lives.


**Arthur's Magic Mishap**

**_I own none of the characters! Nor do I own McDonald's._**

**_Remember to Review!_**

**_Special thanks to the person who acted the part of Neko!Arthur._**

* * *

><p>Alfred was wandering around London, bored after a long meeting. He had been chased off earlier by Arthur who said he was busy and wouldn't entertain him. So he went to McDonalds and ate then explored the area, hoping for something to waste time on. Sighing, he decided to give up and go to Arthur's place, he had said he could stay over for the night earlier.<p>

As he arrived, he barged in the front door hoping to surprise Arthur. Seeing that he wasn't in sight, Alfred took his boots off and went to go find him.

"Arthur? Where are you?" Alfred called out as he moved into the living room and then down a hallway. At the end of the hallway he noticed a door left a bit open, so taking that as an invitation he went into the bedroom.

"Arthur you in her-" He began to ask before going silent in shock. Arthur glared at him from his position sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here!? I said I was busy." Arthur said angrily standing up from the bed.

"Arthur...Why do you have cat ears?..And is that tail!?" Alfred asked watching the aforementioned ears and tail move. Arthur just glared harder and crossed his arms.

"I had a bit of a mishap with one of my spells. I can't seem to reverse it." He explained hoping Alfred would leave with his curiosity fulfilled. Of course, he didn't and instead crept closer reaching out to touch one of Arthur's ears.

"No Alfred!" Arthur yelled smacking his hand away, "...Just leave, I have to find a way to fix this before anyone else sees me like this."

"Artie, don't worry. I'll help you!" Alfred declared trying to comfort him. Arthur just shook his head and went over to his desk picking up a large book.

"I'll figure this out, you just stay out of my way." Arthur said firmly, ignoring the hurt look on Alfred's face. Alfred silently left, disappointed that he couldn't help. Then he had an idea, he remembered reading somewhere in one of Japan's books something like this happening. Maybe it could tell him a way to help Artie, or at least let him take a break from his workaholic ways.

* * *

><p>Alfred returned from the store with a special surprise for Artie. He hadn't been able to find a cure, but he did find something that would cheer Artie up. So he let himself in and rushed to Artie's bedroom.<p>

"Artie! I got you something to cheer you up." He called out as he burst through the bedroom door making Arthur jump and his fur puff up a bit. Arthur quickly calmed himself down and turned to Alfred looking aggravated.

"..What do you want now?" He asked, frustrated with his lack of progress. He had only found that it would wear off in a day or so,he wanted to be normal now though.

"...want some catnip?" Alfred offered smiley widely and pulling out a small bag.

Arthur was shocked, his eyes widened and he could only mutter out "U-Um…" before Alfred interrupted.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said while opening the bag and taking a bit out, holding it out towards Arthur.

Arthur breathes in taking in some of the catnip and his eyes dilate a bit, "Oh dear" he says softy distracted by his senses going wild.

"Did you know Catnip affects both humans and cats Artie?" Alfred says smugly as he steps closer. Arthur steps forward as well and begins to rub up against Alfred trying to get closer to the catnip.

Alfred takes that chance to toss the bag down and pet Arthur, "Like that Arthur?" he asks.

Arthur, high on catnip, purrs in response and softly replies "Yes Al"

Alfred continues petting him and teasingly says "Wanna play kitty?"

Arthur, high but still in control, grins and says back "Y-Yes please~" while rubbing against Alfred more. Alfred blindly backs up taking Arthur with him and sits on the bed, pulling Arthur into his lap.

"Then come play Artie" Alfred say flirtatiously letting Arthur decide where this leads them. Arthur smirks before pulling Alfred in and kissing him, clawing lightly at his clothes with his other hand. Alfred kisses back, rubbing at one of his ears, and pressing harder into the kiss. Arthur moans softly into the kiss and then presses against Alfred needily, spreading his legs and straddling Alfred.

Alfred pulls back a bit in surprise and then asks "Are you sure Artie?"

Arthur pants from the kiss and then answers while purring "Y-Yes I'm sure~"

"Alright Artie," Alfred relents before nipping at Artie's neck.

Arthur gasps softly, tilting his head back further, his ears twitching slightly "Mmn~"

Alfred slides one hand under his shirt while kissing and nipping his neck, moaning out "Artie~"

"A-Alfred~" Arthur stutters back as Alfred sucks a hickey onto his neck.

"Shirt off?" he asks tugging at the hem of his shirt lightly. Arthur quickly stripped off his shirt then looks to Alfred shyly.

"Good boy" Alfred says pleased rubbing one of his ears and exploring the newly revealed chest with the other hand. Arthur purrs loudly and shivers with pleasure at the feel of skin on skin. Alfred kisses him again, licking at his bottom lip for entrance as his hand slips down to rub at an exposed nipple. Arthur opened his mouth letting Alfred in while moaning at the new sensations. Alfred quickly took advantage exploring his mouth and moaning lightly. Arthur shyly presses his tongue against Alfred's, reaching out and grasping his face firmly.

Alfred's hand slips into his pants and he teasingly strokes him. Arthur shudders in pleasure, his tail twitching as he tries to buck up into the touch. Alfred starts to lick and nip at his nipple as his hand concedes and strokes Arthur slightly faster.

"Alred~" He moans bucking his hips and grasping at Alfred's hair. Alfred continues stroking and teasing until Arthur is just about to burst then stops as Arthur whines in protest.

"Not yet Artie, let's get those pants off now" He says, standing them up. Arthur grumbles a bit as he gets off Alfred's lap before practically ripping off his trousers and pants. Alfred takes his time taking off his own clothes, giving Arthur a bit of a show. Arthur watches intently as skin is shown, his tail curling around himself while he blushes shyly noticing Alfred watching him back.

"Don't be shy Artie, you can touch me if you like" Alfred invites while laying back on the bed. Arthur straddles his lap again leaning in and feeling down Alfred's chest, kissing him shyly as he did so. Alfred kisses him back moaning and slips one hand down to feel his tail. Arthur jolts and arches his back, moaning shakily at the touch.

"Like that?" Alfred says stroking his tail with one hand while the other goes around Artie's member and begins to stroke it in rhythm. Arthur spreads his legs while looking up to Alfred needily, whining loudly in pleasure.

Alfred starts stroking him faster, rubbing his own member against his thigh and licks his lips and says "Come on Artie, Do it at the same time as me."

Arthur claws at Alfred lightly, rocking into his hand and rubbing against his member faster before finally he mewls loudly, cumming onto the hand. Alfred follows after looking at Arthur's sweaty brow and parted lips, panting and moaning Arthur's name.

"That's it, Good Kitty" Alfred says pulling back and grabbing a nearby towel to clean them up with. Arthur shudders and trembles as Alfred wipes them clean and puts their underwear on.

"Alright Artie?" Alfred asks petting him softly.

"y-yes" Arthur replies relaxing on the bed beside him.

"I'm glad.. I'll take care of you Artie until you can change back or even if you never do" Alfred declares kissing him sweetly.

"Love ya Artie" Alfred confesses as they break the kiss."

"I l-love you too" He answers stuttering, cuddling closer and nuzzling his neck. Alfred hugs him back smiling, falling asleep together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


End file.
